A new technique for the introduction of endoscopes or catheters has been developed further. It makes use of the everting tube concept patented by Zeimar in 1970. It has been shown that it is feasible to keep the leading edge of an endoscope at the loading edge of an everting tube, and a patent application has been filed for this concept. Further development is delayed pending additional funding.